The Second Arendelle Expedition
by guppy22
Summary: Historical Archive style account of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's fight against one of the first documented zombie outbreaks in history. (AU after the end of frozen, various supporting OCs) feat. Zombies, fighting, Elsanna fluff later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Throughout our delicate history, we as a species have been marred by mistakes stemming from a lack of knowledge. Failures to realize the underlying truth clouded the judgement of the perpetually ignorant. In the aftermath of the war on the undead, we are finally beginning to realize the importance for the general public to stay informed. Thus, in light of that notion, we are releasing previously classified archives spanning hundreds of years and leading up to the Class 4 outbreak of 2020†. This is one of the earliest documented accounts and the first complete archive in this publication.

The following is a historically accurate retelling of the obscure **Second Arendelle Expedition of 1895**, headed by Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her aides Princess Anna and Commander Pierce of the Third Royal Arendelle Naval Battalion. The contents of the logs and diaries have not been modified, and original written content has been adapted for print to our best ability. Primary, non-modified sources include the diary of the Princess Anna, recovered off the remains of the _RMS King Agdar,_ and the ship's medical and captain's logs. The gaps in primary sources are filled with eyewitness accounts no later than 20 years after the expedition. Questionable and unverified sections are presented as it was recorded.

This archive was classified in 1913, in the eve of the events leading up to WWI in an erroneous effort to protect the public image of Arendelle. At the time of the publication, this will be the first time this archive has been read by the general public in 110 years. It is our hope that by reading this archive, future generations will have a greater understanding of the nature of the outbreak and to prevent similar wars from happening again.

The War Council of Arendelle

Spring 2026

* * *

† "Classification Level 4 Outbreak", _Study into the Social Effects of the Undead War 3rd Ed_, A Zadie, J Hammond, M Brooks, United Nations Official Publications, Geneva, 2021


	2. Departure

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #1]**

August 20th 1895

Dear Diary,

I'm going on an expedition! (Note to self, find out what they do on an expedition)

It only took an eternity trying to convince my sister to let me go. Elsa seems to think it's going to be dangerous. She obviously isn't aware of my super awesome martial arts mastery. I had to promise to listen and do everything she tells me to… Agh.

Truth be told, diary, there is nowhere I felt safer than beside my big sister. I trust Elsa completely, and there is nothing her amazing powers couldn't do. Besides, she's a sucker for my puppy face; all I had to do was to start singing that old snowman song! Is it always this easy to persuade a monarch?

I still have no idea where we were going, but it doesn't matter now does it? This'll be the first bit of fun and alone time I'll have with Elsa since… well, since we were kids. Maybe I'll even convince the commander to let me run the ships once in a while, being a princess and all.

To do:

· Pack some comfy clothes

· Squeeze more information out of _The Queen_

· **[Scribbles]**

· Pack a crate of chocolate. **[Hand drawn smile]**

Oh man I'm so excited.

Anna

* * *

**[Captain's Log, RMS King Adgar, unmarked entry]**

c̶o̶m̶m̶e̶

_Commanding Officer: William R Pierce_

_Schedule: Royal Expedition to the West Scicilia Islands_

_Status: Preparation_

It's been three months since the last telegram from fleet commander R.A. Alexander. There is no news of the riots in the Scicilia Principality. The last discreet CQD indicated some sort of abnormal occurrence; Queen Elsa's own presence was requested (Likely due to her powers).

For some reason, she decided to bring her sister. N̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶r̶o̶y̶a̶l̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶l̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶. The war council meeting has been rushed in light of the discreet CQD transmission, and I don't think Her Majesty is fully aware of what is happening here.

And neither am I. **[Scribbling] **

Scheduled departure is September 1st. I am to prepare rations for a 6 month journey for 50 crew, plus the servants of the Queen and Princess. I'll take two of my Third Battalion ships, this one for the royal family, and the ANS Bounty, armed on the direct order from the war council. I will have to command both vessels aboard this one, some national law dictated that the captain must be on the same ship as the monarch at all times, after the death of the previous king.

I must check for departure weather conditions 5 days before. Shouldn't be a problem, Arendelle never rains in September. Bring **[illegible] **just in case of **[illegible].**

_Engine status: Good on all 4_

_Ship status: Clear of defects, waterproof chamber testing in progress_

_No other notes._

**[Arendelle Naval Stamp]**

Pierce


	3. Anna's Diary

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #2]**

August 27th 1895

Dear Diary,

I woke up earlier than Elsa today, for the first time in a while. I sat on the foot of her bed and watched the reddish orange morning sun rise through our bedroom window. We've been living in the same room since her coronation and the deep freeze a year ago. We promised to never leave each other!

It's about 8:30 and the sun is barely up right now, Elsa is still deep asleep. Morning light has just begun to filter through the bedroom curtains. I can see the glimmering of the fjord and the fresh green backdrop of the North Mountains. There is a thin sweet scent of syrup through the morning air, I think Kai and Gerda are making something good for breakfast. It's just so peaceful this morning; I had to write down everything.

There's a beam of sunlight falling on Elsa… Oh my gosh she is so beautiful in the light. Her hair shines like the snow on a sunny winter's day.

Diary, if you can keep a secret… I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶E̶l̶s̶a̶.

Gotta go, she's walking up.

Anna

* * *

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #3]**

August 28th 1895

My dearest Diary,

They made me do small arms training today. Little do they know_, I'm not a princess, I'm Her Majesty's secret agent_. Protecting my queen is what I do**. **

So I ended up missing every shot to fool my trainers. Don't want to blow my cover just yet. In my defence, the targets seemed extra small this time. This wasn't the first time I went to the Arendelle Naval Training Facility either; I shot a Colt M1989 a few years ago and walked away with barely any arm damage. That definitely went on the list of accomplishment for Princess Anna.

I've got to ask Elsa where we're actually going. It's exciting to get authorized to hit things with weapons so I know this expedition is going to be amazing. Not to mention 6 months alone with Elsa. Maybe I'll borrow Kristoff's lute and use that instead, it worked quite well last time.

Commander Pierce showed me how to use a 17th century Spanish Rapier. I must admit I look quite good with one of those strapped to my side. I took a couple swings at the training dummy with Pierce at my side telling me to go straight for the head. "Because there is nothing more fun than watching their brains spatter." He definitely lacks the royal grace, but I can't disagree with what he said.

I also managed to get a braid of hair stuck in some chainmail armor. Now one of the ship's crew has to deal with strands of ginger hair intertwined in 30 pounds of metal. Let's not talk about that.

Two more days!

Agent Anna

**[Illegible Scribbles] **

* * *

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #4]**

September 1st 1895

I'm on a ship! We left early in the morning, accompanied by this large naval destroyer with the 3 petal crest of Arendelle on its starboard bow. ANS Bounty or something. I can only assume ANS stands for Arendelle Navy Ship.

Me and my sister are aboard the RMS King Adgar, named after our dad (I miss you **[Hand drawn heart]**). It's also a gift given by Weaselton to reignite trade relationships. I don't think it worked; Elsa just wanted the free ship.

Although a gift, this vessel really is a thing of beauty. Three stories of royal quarters above deck, 4 steam engines can power this baby at 20 knots. (Or so quote the first officer on deck when I took a stroll around). Elsa and I are still in the same room, as per both of our requests. It's definitely smaller than the one we have at home, but that just means more comfy snuggles with Elsa. The room looks out towards the front of the ship, apparently so Elsa can guide floating icebergs away before they can hit us. How is it a vacation if one of us has to keep working?

Oh right, it isn't, it's an "expedition". I asked her about it during lunch, and she seemed rather taken aback by the fact I have no idea where we were going. I guess the destination didn't really matter to me! Anyways, diary, we're currently headed to Arendelle's islands off the coast of Africa. Elsa says our job is a formal visit to the governor of the place, and the navy is there to supress some very strange riots in the remote areas. I have a feeling our queen doesn't really know what is going on either.

The crew talks of dismembered limbs and biting heads, down to a whisper as I walk by. It makes no sense! I think they're just trying to scare me. Pfffft. Messing with a princess, that's not nice.

Dinner time! Neither Kai nor Gerda could come along with us because of sea sickness, but the chef's food on this ship isn't half bad! Maybe I'll get Elsa to conjure up some ice cream later.

Anna


	4. Rumours

**[Eyewitness Account]** †

_"__Were you on the RMS Adgar for the Second Expedition?"_

"Yes."

_"__Were you aware of the nature of the Expedition?"_

"No… Well, yes."

_"__Tell us more."_

"Okay, it was the beginning of September, sunny and rain-less, like every other September in Arendelle. What was it, the fifth?... sixt.."

_Interruption. "September first eighteen ninety five. Please continue."_

"Ummm. I don't remember much, there was nothing notable that day. I guess the beginning of an expedition was notable, but there was no celebration amongst the crew. Customary to tradition, the Queen gave a short speech at departure. I think it was something about the diplomatic mission for Arendelle's overseas territories. Her sister stood beside her, looking suspiciously happy. They both looked very beautiful." Slight smile. "Not that they've ever looked not beautiful, being the perfect sisters and all."

_"__You're drifting off topic, tell us about the rumours below deck."_

"Alright, I didn't think you guys were here for storytime anyways. The crew of the mission seemed distraught. There were rumours making its rounds on both ships. I remember a man named **[REDACTED]** mentioning the fate of the First Expedition isn't what it seemed. He said there were secret telegraphs sent out by worried members of the crew, urgent letters describing the rioters as pale gray limbering corpses that stank of death. The eternal waking sickness these people suffered from reduced them to moaning automatons that hunger for living flesh."

_A small pause. "Were those his exact words?"_

"I think so."

_"__Continue."_

"Most of the crew paid no more attention to these rumours than they did to the average ship rat. Actually, if I still remember, Captain Pierce did expressively forbid any discussion of 'any waking illnesses, brushing it off as bullshit. His mistake."

_Cough._

"Okay okay, there were only a few men who believed any of these rumours. Some of them felt safe with Queen Elsa, they had all seen what she could do during the coronation. I never really gave it much thought either, not that I thought Her Majesty would protect us, but the ANS Bounty's presence is really really reassuring. Keep in mind that this was only the first day."

_"__There is no need for formalities. This interview is confidential and for archive only."_

"Fine. I didn't actually know why the royal family was coming along on this expedition. Supposedly to go to a diplomatic mission to the governor of the Scicilia Islands. Problem is, Queens don't visit governors, governors visit Queens."

_"__Did the word Zombie come up during any of the rumours?"_

"No, not that I know of."

_"__Do you think Elsa and Anna were aware of and/or believed in the rumours?"_

"No, not a chance."

_"__Elaborate." Pause "Please."_

"I don't think Elsa would've allowed Anna to accompany her if she suspected any danger at all. As far as I can tell, they were as intimate as a couple. They even lived together in the same room! Although I think Anna might have overheard something when she walked past me and some of the servants, discussing those rumours. I didn't recognize her at first; she had an old dueling sword strapped to her waist and was wearing this pretty green knee length skirt. Damn she was fine though."

_"__Alright, that's enough. For the record, please state your name and today's date"_

"Corporal James Wilson, June 15th 1897."

**[End of Interview]**

* * *

† Eyewitness account recorded for the Arendelle Royal Archives. For more details visit /archives/pre-1900/expedition-2


	5. Reconstructed Night

**[Reconstructed Scene]** †

Elsa plopped down on wooden lawn chair, on the very top balcony of the RMS King Adgar. The night was still young, and the overhead stars twinkled in the warm autumn air with a sense of serene calm. The Queen breathed a light sigh, barely audible under the audio backdrop of the ship's engines. It was full speed ahead for the expedition, but aboard the ship, no external movement could be felt. Elsa closed her eyes for a bit, fully relaxed.

"A drink for you, milady?"

Startled, the blonde turned around to see Princess Anna with two drinks in her hand, grinning from ear to ear. The flickering of a light in the captain's quarters reflected off of the redhead's blue green eyes for just a split second and Elsa was caught off guard, staring.

"Your majesty?" Anna took a deep bow, the drinks split to the side as she regained her posture, still grinning.

"Ah, thank you Princess." Elsa used her regal tone. "But I prefer mine _with ice_." She tried to fake distaste but could not help but to giggle.

Anna laughed and shoved one drink into Elsa's lap. "That's _your_ department."

"Tsk tsk, such terrible service around here!" The older girl laughed. Brushing her thick braid aside, she motioned Anna to come closer. "Watch this."

"Mmmm." Anna nodded and knelt beside her sister, skirt aside. Elsa waved her wrist in the air, and a perfectly formed ice cube formed in the air. Releasing the tension, the cube fell into the drink with a small splash.

"Oooooooo." The redhead looked impressed. "You've really gotten the hang of your powers eh sis?"

"I guess I have." Elsa smiled, flicking a snowflake onto her sister's face teasingly.

"Move over." Anna sat down and squeezed into her sister's frame, drink in hand and arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Ahh- What a lovely night…"

Elsa nodded, staring off into the sea. The naval destroyer was not far up ahead, its navigation lights flickering once in a while. There was a soft wake behind the ship that splashed onto the iron plated sides of the RMS Adgar, releasing a salty ocean spray into the air with each wave. The Queen took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. Another splash, and another, and the occasional seagull squawking in the dying light.

"I'm really glad we took this trip." Anna half whispered, taking a sip of her drink.

Elsa turned around to look at the younger girl, instead she found herself staring right into Anna's deep turquoise eyes. Elsa wiggled her eyebrows a little and smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you think those actually work?"

"Where?"

The Princess took the Queen's hand and pointed it at the 7 inch guns mounted onto the navy destroyer up ahead. "Over there."

"The guns? Oh yeah, everyone on board knows how much protection Princess Anna really need. You delicate thing" Elsa teased.

"Hmmmph, I am so not delicate." Anna snuggled into her sister's bony shoulders, feeling the cool soft cotton of the blonde's nightgown on her face. "Agent Anna is tough and fearless."

"Right, right." Elsa took a sip of her own drink and looked up at the stars. When she looked down however, her sister was already fast asleep. Elsa slowly placed Anna's drink on the ground and carefully rested her own head on the soft pile of red hair, staring off into space with a worried look.

* * *

† The exact time of this scene cannot be accurately determined, as it was reconstructed from multiple secondary retellings, but it's estimated to be between September 5th and 20th of 1895. The reconstruction is done to our best effort and the historical accuracy of this scene is not known.

* * *

**A/N: I guess the fluff comes early this year. :3**


	6. Land Ahoy

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #5]** †

September 21st 1895

Dear Diary,

Sorry for the gap, I lost you on the first day when I unpacked all my things. It turns out I stuffed you under my bed and totally forgot about you. I promise I'll fill you in with _all_ the exciting details.

This was definitely the right trip to take. I'm having the time of my life here with Elsa, relaxing on this spacious and beautiful cruise ship. Even though we're stuck on a glorified royal metal container right in the middle of the ocean, not a single day passes without fun new experiences. I got to steer the ship for 3 or 4 miles a few days ago! You won't believe how heavy the wheel was, but the bellowing orders part of the job I'm unnaturally good at. Maybe it's time for a career change. Captain Anna has a nice ring to it.

_Navigator of the seven seas and protector of Arendelle. _**[Arendelle Royal Stamp]**

Oh yeah, I borrowed Elsa's stamp just for that. If you don't tell anyone I'm sure she won't mind.

The nights are the best part of this trip. It's late September but it just keeps on getting warmer. We'd sometimes get rain showers in the afternoon, and Elsa and I would just sit on our lounge chair and enjoy the cool and refreshing sunset, just to watch the moon rise and the stars shine. She says we couldn't bring Olaf because he freaks the sailors out, but I just think her powers aren't enough to keep him from melting during the day.

More about Els, she's the darn cutest refrigerator I've ever seen. It makes sense that a navy ship has no ice cream, but that doesn't stop us! It's almost routine now, after dinner I would steal chocolate from the kitchen and she would mix the ice to the perfect temperature. We'd then take it outside and eat it on the balcony. Sea-gazing can be a shared hobby, right?

So can Elsa-gazing… I've never realized how soft and warm Elsa's bony looking shoulders are before. I fell asleep on her a few days ago, it was the bes-**[illegible scribbles] **I can feel my heart beating 100 miles an hour.** [3 lines destroyed by mutilation, recoverable writing has been inserted] **I think about her cons- **[illegible]** I should not tr-**[illegible]. **I'm not sure how I feel or how I _should_ feel.

I've said too much.

Anna

† The words _"I'm falling in love" _was written on the margin of this entry, followed by additional mutilation via ink.

* * *

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #6]**

September 22nd 1895

**[This entry has no written content. Page was intentionally left blank by the author except for 4 small blotches of ink near the top and dried water drops at the center of the page.]**

* * *

**[Anna's Diary: Entry #7]**

September 26th 1895

Dear Diary,

Sorry about last time, I've given it some thought. I just can't. I'll ruin our new found closeness for sure. She'll shut me out again, and it would be _all _my fault, _again. _I _NEED _Elsa.

The Expedition. I'll tell you about the Expedition. The crew is getting busy again, and I've heard that the Islands are no more than a few days away at this speed. It's still really hot during day; I haven't touched my cape or jacket for days. There's a lot more activity in and out of the telegram towers of both ships today, it's probably normal procedures to notify the Island's coast guard.

Okay, fine, I can't remember the darned name of the Islands. S- something.

The Queen goes into the telegram towers too sometimes. Likely just to oversee the Expedition. She works just as hard on a ship as she does at home. I don't think she slept at all last night; I was asleep at 11 with her sitting at the desk in her coronation dress and crown, writing and stamping letters, and when I was up in the morning she was doing and wearing the exact same thing! Elsa does not look good with bloodshot eyes. S̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶

I'm excited to see these Islands and possibly meet some new people. Three whole months in a totally foreign country means I'm going to have all the time in the world to explore! Their food and chocolate must be _sooo_ amazing.

Anna

* * *

**[Captain's Log, RMS King Adgar: Day 28: LANDING PREPARATION]**

_Commanding Officer: William R Pierce_

_Schedule: Approaching nearest dock._

_Status: On time._

Scheduled docking of the RMS King Adgar in the Scicilia Capital Harbour is within 24 hours. So far, no communication with the harbour can be reached. I've ordered the ANS destroyer to lead the Adgar by half a click only as a preventative measure.

The military crew of the Bounty has been put on alert as per standard approach procedure. First officer on deck Alf Anders is proxy in charge of all operations. However, it is worth noting that morale is low and conversational rumours have remained despite prohibitive measures. Proper naval conduct should be restored as soon as possible.

Tower will attempt to reach the Capital Harbour in half hour intervals, but given the low altitude inversion and the significant distance away, no communication should be expected until Wednesday morning.

The Queen will be briefed upon contact with Scicilia.

_Engine status: Good, 10 knots and holding_

_Ship status: Good_

_No other notes_

_September 28__th__ 1895_

**[Arendelle Naval Stamp]**

Comm. Pierce


	7. Man Overboard

**[Medical Log: September 29****th**** 1895] **†

_Patient: Unknown white male, early 30's, found overboard the RMS Adgar._

_Admitting Conditions: Patient twitching uncontrollably, unconscious and experiencing slow and laboured breathing. Multiple skin lesions on both arms and a series of hominid bite marks over the left leg. Patient has large bruising patches over his torso. Body temperature is low to the touch. Minor abdominal swelling can also be seen. _

9:20 - Patient hauled on deck, large amount of water can be heard in his lungs. Breathing remains stable.

9:22 - Lung fluid drained as patient was rushed to the ship's below deck O.R. Raising body temperature with heated blankets.

9:25 - Patient still unconscious. Breathing is stable; no heart beat can be detected.

9:26 - Twitching in the extremities. Additional lesions have developed along the torso and abdominal swelling has increased. Administering pyocyanase for possible infection via IV. Note that patient's skin appears slightly hardened.

9:28 - Sudden thrashing occurring in increasing intervals. Patient still not responding to stimulus. Suspected acute pain response, morphine administered.

9:29 - Breathing becoming periodic and even more laboured. Additional morphine administered. Surgical medic is preparing abdominal incision to lessen the swelling and restore normal breathing patterns.

9:31 - Breathing stopped before incisions can be made. Attempting resuscitation with the Silvester Method.

9:32 - All resuscitation attempts stopped. Patient without viable heartbeat or breathing.

_Time of death: 9:32 AM September 29__th__ 1895_

† Medical methods listed in this log entry were the standard practice at the time, and may not conform to today's standards.

* * *

**[Eyewitness report]**

_"__You were aboard the RMS King Adgar when the first body was recovered?"_

"I was."

_"__Did you play a role in the attempted resuscitation of the patient?"_

"No, but I was part of the team that hauled the man up onto the ship, and I watched the medical team try to revive him."

_"__Why was the body disposed into the open water? The RMS Adgar had a standard morgue."_

"I don't know. It was the doctor's order. W-we weren't supposed to ask. Of course, the reason became obvious only days aft-"

_"__Describe the events that transpired before and after."_

"My friend and colleague Adelaide first spotted something floating in the distance that morning. She said it looked like a dead body. As per protocol, she reported to the first mate, who then reported it to Captain Pierce. Then the weird thing happened, the dead body began to twitch violently in the water. That's when we realized we had a living person overboard. Of course, we soon learned the hard way that _alive_ isn't the best word to describe these things-"

_"__Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Please describe only the events on the morning of September 29__th__ 1895"_

"Fine, fine. So we hauled the poor bloke out of the water, still twitching with no pulse and barely any breathing. The medics did their thing; I think the logbooks are still intact."

_"__Yes, the medical logs only recorded up to the time of death. Tell us about what happened after."_

"I was standing outside of the operating room at that time. When the patient stopped breathing, the doctors went into a frantic and agitated discussion in front of the OR doors. I couldn't see the dead man, but I could definitely hear the rising uncertainty and fear in the voice of the 3 doctors in the room…"

_"__You mentioned uncertainty and fear. Were you able to discern the exact cause of the heated discussion?"_

Head shake. "No, the operating room is near the engine room, and the ship was running full speed."

_"__What about snippets of the conversation itself?"_

"The really tall one with barely any hair shouted something along the lines _'but he's still twitching!'. _That's all I remember… I think- Anyways, after about 3 minutes, the short doctor with the huge nose came outside and asked for 2 pairs of hands to dispose of the body."

_"__Who dumped the body?"_

"Don't remember the names. Rumour says one of the guys who dumped the body heard it moan, like a ghoul."

_"__Were the Princess and Queen aware of the discovery and death of the unknown man overboard?"_

"Only hours after, and only as a brief mention."

_"__Alright, thank you. Please state your name and today's date for the official record?"_

"Eeva Bjornman. August 20th 1897"


End file.
